Quelques roses Et beaucoup de sucre
by SithGirl
Summary: OS. Au départ quelques roses et une lettre écarlate sans signature. Ensuite : du glucose, beaucoup de glucose, du soleil aussi. Il n'y a pas à dire : les bons sentiments collent aux doigts et fondent sur la langue la plupart du temps. Humour.


**Joyeux anniiiiversai-reuh ! Joyeux anniiiiversai-reuh ! Joyeux anniversaiiiii-r' PouPouX ! Joyeux anniversaire !**Hello hello every-body !  
VOSTFR today : comme tout le monde l'aura compris, l'OS suivant est un cadeau d'anniversaire indécemment tardif pour l'amie PouPoux : la délicieuse, la vénéneuse, l'impitoyable PouPouX !

Encore désolée pour le retard, ma caille, mais on ne le dira pas assez : écrire du mièvre là où d'habitude on écrit du dark, c'est épouvantablement difficile. Néanmoins, pour toi en ce soir de 1er mai : du sucre, des roses, des bons sentiments….Enjoy !

**Rating** : Tout public les amis ! Ya pas d'âge pour se faire plaisir !

**Disclaimer** : JKR me tuerait si elle se doutait…

**Avertissement** : cette histoire est **vraie** en grande partie. Merci à ma meilleure amie qui me fournit des sujets de fic tous plus passionnants les uns que les autres, sans même le savoir. Leeloo, te quiero ma p'tite spatule !

**Dédicace** (sans surprise) : à PouPouX, claro !

**Remerciement** : Azalan, Vipi….Vous savez tout ce que je vous dois pour l'occasion.

Et maintenant The rhum is gone ! Rien à voir, mais au point où on en est…. Bonne lecture !

* * *

oOo **Quelques roses et beaucoup de sucre** oOo

Hermione sursauta lorsque l'oiseau lâcha son encombrant fardeau au beau milieu de son petit déjeuner. Le papier kraft emporta la tasse et les toasts qui s'étalaient devant elle quelques secondes auparavant et provoqua un tonnerre de protestations : un malencontreux pichet de jus de citrouille achevait de se répandre sur la table. Des regards furibonds se tournèrent vers elle tandis qu'elle bafouillait quelques excuses en se retranchant derrière un sourire empourpré. Déjà, l'énorme hibou s'octroyait un morceau de brioche avant de s'envoler dans un froissement de plumes indifférent à l'hostilité ambiante.

Dépitée, Giny ramassa ce qui restait de son petit déjeuner avec un grognement de principe. Elle posa un bref regard sur le colis incriminé. C'était un large paquet de forme assez peu conventionnelle et qui ne portait aucune carte, aucun nom apparent…Son amie le considérait d'un air suspicieux depuis quelques minutes à présent ; ce fut Ron qui s'impatienta le premier, soutenu par la moitié de la tablée des Gryffondors.

- Bon, Mione, tu comptes nous faire attendre combien de temps avant d'ouvrir cette _chose _?

La jeune femme esquissa une moue perplexe.  
- C'est que je n'attendais rien, en fait…

Harry réprima un sourire :  
- Considérant que c'était ton anniversaire hier, excuse moi, mais on peut légitimement s'attendre à ce qu'il y ait un rapport, non ?

Giny approuva tout en mordant dans son toast recouvert de confiture d'abricot. Dans son sillage, Pavarti piétinait littéralement. Elle menaçait vraisemblablement de se jeter sur l'innocent paquet si la jeune femme ne se décidait pas à faire quelque chose. Hermione jeta un regard à ses amis dont l'impatience commençait à la gêné terriblement.

- Ok. On se calme…Je vais l'ouvrir…soupira-t-elle en sentant néanmoins une certain excitation la gagner tandis qu'elle dégrafait le papier marron…

Après vérification, il y avait juste son prénom, inscrit en lettres capitales sur le flan de la chose incriminée. _Hermione_. Craignait-on qu'elle oublie comment elle s'appelle, ou s'agissait-il tout simplement de s'assurer que le paquet arrive entre les bonnes mains ? La jeune femme haussa les épaules et ne résista pas plus longtemps. Elle renonça à avoir l'air calme et détaché, et déchira le papier sur toute la longueur en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Une gerbe de roses rouges se répandit aussitôt sur la table et sur ses genoux en répandant un parfum singulièrement capiteux autour d'elle. Des cris d'admiration échappèrent aux filles qui l'entouraient.

- Oh c'est tellement mignon…soupira Lavande en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise et en battant des mains d'un air indubitablement mièvre.

- Merlin, mais _qui _t'envoie ça ? soupira Giny en sentant une pointe de jalousie lui délier la langue.

Hermione ne parvenait pas à fermer la bouche. C'était bien la première fois. Il y avait au moins une vingtaine de grosses roses rouges… A côté d'elle, Ron et Harry tiraient une tête de six pieds de longs. Neville se pencha alors par dessus la table et en attrapa une. Il la porta à son nez et en étudia la robe en gloussant.

- Hermione, je ne sais pas qui est ton admirateur secret, mais il ne se paye pas ta tête. C'est de la rose couronnée. Un petit bijou de botanique. Leur robe change de couleur selon la lumière.

Et en effet, la robe couleur lie de vin miroitait doucement dans la lumière en oscillant entre le noir et le cramoisi. La jeune femme rougit de plus belle et Ron se replongea dans son bol en maugréant.

- Si tu essayes de concurrencer tes fleurs, je crois que tu as encore de la marge…

Elle gloussa en sentant son ami se renfrogner.  
- Allons, Ron…Toi, jaloux ? Ce serait nouveau…susurra-t-elle d'une voix où l'ironie et la tendresse se disputait la première place.

- Ce qui ne nous dit pas qui est ton admirateur…remarqua fort justement Harry en venant au secours de son ami.

La préfète considéra la brassée de fleurs d'un air perplexe. Qui pouvait avoir faire ça ? Ses parents ? Hors de question qu'ils utilisent un hibou…Et puis pas avec vingt-quatre heures de retard…Aucun de ceux qui se trouvaient autour de la table, non plus …Ils avaient l'air tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Et puis, s'il s'agissait d'un Gryffondor, autant faire déposer les roses directement dans leur salle commune. Décidément…Elle ne voyait pas.

Giny ressortit alors de sous la table en arborant un air victorieux. Elle tenait dans sa main une enveloppe du même rouge que les fleurs et qui avait dû glisser lorsqu'elle avait ouvert le paquet.

- Le fin mot de l'histoire…roucoula-t-elle en la tendant à Hermione.

Toute la tablée fit cercle autour de la jeune femme qui dégrafa le vélin en dissimulant mal son excitation.  
Sous ses doigts habiles, une écriture noire et serrée s'offrit au regard des rouges et or sur un carton de la même couleur que l'enveloppe. Les filles se marchèrent sur les pieds pour en apercevoir la teneur et un flot de grondements maussades s'éleva de la mêlée qui se formait autour de la préfète. Les autres tables commencèrent à s'intéresser au soudain regain d'agitation qui semblait régner à la table des Gryffondors. Silence. Hermione déchiffra les quelques mots, énigmatiques et fort peu éclairant, qui s'étalaient sur le vélin rouge.

_Joyeux anniversaire Hermione. Rendez vous à 14h sur la place du Chat qui pêche._

La préfète retourna rapidement le carton sur la table et s'octroya les sifflements réprobateurs des gens qui l'entouraient et qui n'avaient pas réussi à apercevoir le nom du généreux admirateur.

- Il n'y a pas de noms, d'accord ? rigola-t-elle en empoignant tant bien que mal la brassée de roses et en essayant de se lever malgré la marée humaine qui tardait à se disperser.  
J'ai rendez-vous quelque part et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir tout le monde débarquer à un rendez vous où je ne compte pas aller moi-même…

Un soupire offusqué échappa à Giny. La jeune femme commença à talonner son amie qui sortait à pas vifs de la Grand Salle pour échapper aux questions incessantes de ses camarades.

- Hermione, tu plaisantes pas vrai ?

La préfète poussa un profond soupire en rattrapant une rose qui menaçait de sortir de la brassée qu'elle serrait étroitement contre sa poitrine.

- Et si je ne plaisantais pas, hein ? Je ne vois pas où serait le problème…

- Non, mais tu t'entends parler ? C'est complètement fou…Un type t'offre un brassée de roses et toi tu ne vas pas au rendez-vous qu'il te fixe ? Tu as mangé un truc pas net hier soir, ou quoi ? s'offusqua la jolie rousse en suivant son amie à travers les couloirs.

- Ce qui est complètement fou, c'est ce mec qui ne laisse pas son nom dans la brassée de roses qu'il m'offre, Gin…Et puis on ne sait même pas si c'est un mec ! J'aurais l'air fine si je tombe sur un plouc avec des ascendants de troll norvégien…

Giny secoua la tête avec impatience :  
- Moi je pense que tu auras surtout l'air fine si tu tombes sur un mec absolument canon…

- Les mecs absolument canon ne s'intéresse pas aux filles comme moi ! argua-t-elle avec véhémence.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Mione…Tu oublies que Victor Krum était complètement dingue de toi en quatrième année…Et de toi, Hermione Granger ! Pas de Lavande Brown avec ses grands airs énamourés, ni de Padma Patil avec ses yeux de biches…Rien que de toi !

La jeune femme s'empourpra en se souvenant du colosse bulgare qui lui avait fait une court assidue pendant un an.

- Je ne pense pas que Victor Krum mérite le titre de « canon » autrement qu'en l'honneur de sa tactique au Quidditch…balbutia-t-elle pour se défendre.

- Peut-être…mais c'était quand même Victor Krum !

Son amie avait raison, elle devait en convenir.

- Et puis, honnêtement, dans cette histoire, je pense que ce mec à plus à perdre que toi. Toute l'école est au moins au courant qu'il t'a fait livré une brassée des roses les plus coûteuses et les plus cotées de tout le pays, alors il peut toujours repasser pour faire une blague de mauvais goût. En revanche, toi, tu as toujours la possibilité de le planter tout seul à son rendez-vous…Il faut du culot pour faire un truc pareil, Mione. Il peut très bien passer pour un con fini aux yeux de tout le monde. A toi de voir…

Elles étaient arrivées devant la chambre de la jeune femme et Hermione considérait les roses d'un air perplexe. Giny venait encore de marquer un point. Elle n'avait rien à perdre. Lui, oui…

- Ok, tu as gagné. J'irai…

La rousse trépigna d'excitation. Elle avait remporté la première manche.  
- C'est où ?

- A 14h, quelque part à Pré-au-Lard…Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'en dire plus, ma vieille…

La préfète poussa la porte qui menait à la salle commune des préfets en chef en souhaitant que Draco Malfoy soit encore en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin au vue d'une situation aussi absurde était encore d'une remarque sarcastique de son insipide homologue.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**13h58**

Le soleil pointait son nez entre les nuages blancs qui voilaient le ciel de cette journée de fin d'été. Tout en traversant les rues de Pré-au-Lard, Hermione ferma un bouton de plus à la veste courte qui recouvrait son caraco parme et son jean noir. En marchant, elle se félicitait que son anniversaire soit tombé un samedi et lui laisse ainsi l'opportunité d'avoir son dimanche de libre. Si son mystérieux donateur s'était manifesté dans la semaine, elle n'aurait sûrement pas fait une entorse au règlement pour ses beaux yeux. Mais malgré cet indubitable scepticisme, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver cette situation gênante et des papillons lui soulevaient l'estomac tandis qu'elle approchait de la place du Chat qui pêche. Elle s'évertuait à se répéter qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre, mais son appréhension ne diminuait pas pour autant.

Hermione Granger n'était pas habituée à de telles attentions. Elle passait plutôt pour la fille butée qui à défaut d'être entourée de prétendants, pouvait compter sur des amis fidèles et tout aussi butés qu'elle. Mais, la plupart des gens ignoraient surtout que l'assurance et le zèle qu'elle mettait dans ses études disparaissaient derrière une maladresse désarmante aussitôt qu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation délicate. Peu de gens savaient de telles choses, en dehors d'Harry Potter et de Ron Weasley qui peinaient de leur côté à réaliser que leur amie de toujours était également une jeune femme qui sollicitait probablement plus d'attention qu'un balais ou un plat de macaroni au fromage.

La jeune femme sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne. Il était 14h02 et elle venait d'arriver sur la place du Chat qui pêche. Autour de la fontaine centrale, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait la sculpture animée d'un chat en pourpoint qui plongeait ses pattes hirsutes dans l'eau à la recherche de sa pitance, des badauds se promenaient en mangeant des briques-baveuses dont le parfum sucré lui chatouilla les narines. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Personne ne lui offrait un visage familier. Personne ne semblait la regarder. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle était censée faire et se contenta d'aller s'asseoir au bord de la fontaine en jetant des coups d'œil suspicieux sur tous les gens qui passaient devant elle.

A 14h10, au moment où elle commençait à regretter d'être venue, un homme sortit du pub qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la place et marcha droit sur elle. Il était plutôt grand, très brun, l'air aimable. Elle ne le connaissait pas.

- Excusez moi…Vous êtes _Hermione_ ?

La jeune femme bredouilla un oui défaillant et sans plus d'explication, l'homme lui remit alors une large enveloppe rouge ainsi qu'une rose. Elle le remercia du bout des lèvres en contemplant d'un air incrédule la nouvelle pièce du puzzle tandis qu'il repartait en lui adressant un sourire malicieux. A quoi s'attendait elle en suivant le lapin blanc ? A rien certes. Mais certainement pas à cela. A nouveau seule, elle jeta un regard suspicieux autour d'elle et déchira le vélin. Un morceau de parchemin lui tomba sur les genoux.

_Bien. Si tu es venue jusque là, c'est que tu as la curiosité de la suite des évènements. Tu ne seras pas déçue…Il paraît que ça craint d'offrir des fleurs à notre âge. Alors une gerbe de roses, j'aime mieux ne pas savoir ce qu'on en dira. D'autre part, tu dois te demander à quoi rime ce petit numéro de course-poursuite. _

_Disons qu'à mon sens, tu es une fille singulière et que tu mérites des cadeaux singuliers. Je te connais depuis plus de six ans et tu n'es certes pas la plus expansive des sorcières de Poudlard, la plus aguicheuse ou la plus populaire, mais tu es précieuse pour ce que tu es. Je sais que tu dois commencer à te poser de sérieuses questions…mais ceci n'est pas un numéro de drague bidon : pour ça je sais auprès de qui m'adresser. Disons juste que j'aime ta ténacité, ta classe discrète et ta force de caractère. Je trouve ça suffisant pour faire de toi une fille digne d'un peu plus d'attention que celle que t'octroie tes amis. Alors, non, je ne compte pas te faire l'obole d'un « Tu sais que tu es mignonne et que tu me plais ? », tu vaux mieux que ça, Mia. Et moi aussi…_

_Si tu as toujours envie d'en savoir plus, il y a une confiserie dans l'Allée boiteuse qui s'appelle « la Berlue hurleuse », c'est à droite de la place du Chat qui Pêche. Ils font les meilleures briques baveuses de la région. Alors en passant, n'hésite pas…Cadeau de la maison._

_A tout à l'heure._

La jeune femme plia le parchemin et le glissa dans son sac.

Qu'est ce que c'était que cette affaire ! Ce petit jeu commençait en effet à foutument la déranger. Un sentiment peu commun de malaise s'évertuait à la gagner et elle décréta aussitôt que de tous les gens qui croisaient son regard, aucun n'avait l'air particulièrement normal. De fait, c'était le moment où elle pouvait choisir de tout arrêter, de le laisser tomber avec ses roses et de rentrer au château faire de l'Arithmancie. Mais elle ne dupait personne. Il y avait cette pointe d'excitation terrible qui lui démangeait la paume des mains. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Personne ne lui avait jamais écrit des choses pareilles. Qui au XXIe siècle pouvait encore se permettre d'être à la fois si romantique et si ringard ?

Et puis, l'Allée boiteuse était tout près…C'était trop tentant…

Elle trouva donc sans trop de problème la confiserie. Il n'y avait presque personne au comptoir et elle se permit de se glisser entre deux clients. La vendeuse était une petite vieille au cheveux doucement bleuté. Elle la fixa par dessus ses binocles rondes avec un air myope.

Heu…bonjour…bafouilla la jeune femme en sentant bien à quel point la phrase qui allait suivre était foutument absurde. Néanmoins, elle prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène et la lâcha d'une traite :

- Je m'appelle Hermione, est-ce que par hasard vous avez quelque chose pour moi ?

La cliente qui se trouvait juste derrière elle souleva un sourcil emprunt de curiosité et la préfète rentra sa tête dans ses épaules en rougissant. Mais la petite vieille lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- Hermione ? Bien sûre que j'ai quelque chose pour vous…

Elle se pencha sous le comptoir et reparut quelques secondes plus tard avec une enveloppe identique au deux précédentes, une énième rose rouge et une brique baveuse dégoulinante de sucre chaud. La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et tendit les mains pour recevoir son nouvel indice. Alors qu'elle glissait la rose et l'enveloppe dans son sac pour mordre dans la friandise onctueuse et délicatement tiède, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle se retourna vers la vendeuse d'un air gauche. La petite vieille avait achevé de servir la cliente suivante et elle se tourna à nouveau vers elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Excusez moi…encore…Je voulais…enfin…si vous pouviez…

La femme gloussa doucement avec un air conspirateur.

- Plait-il ?

Hermione poussa un profond soupire :  
- Non, je veux dire…A quoi il ressemble ? demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Ah, je ne sais pas…gloussa-t-elle de plus belle, il est passé si vite.

- S'il vous plait…trépigna la jeune fille.  
Juste…est ce qu'il est…_beau_ ?

La préfète s'empourpra en regrettant immédiatement ses paroles. Pourtant elle voulait véritablement en savoir plus sur le garçon qui la faisait cavaler de cette manière dans tout Pré-au-Lard. Elle supplia la petite vieille du regard.

- La jeunesse…soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, je n'ai rien le droit de vous dire…

- Est ce qu'il est blond ? brun ? roux ? Grand ou petit ? Dites moi quelques chose, n'importe quoi ?

- Mangez votre brique, elle va refroidir…lui répondit-elle malicieusement.

Hermione réprima son soupire de dépit et s'affala sur le comptoir. Elle ne tirerait rien de la vendeuse. Elle n'avait plus qu'à poursuivre sa chasse à la rose à travers tout Pré-au-Lard avec pour seule compagnie ses soupirs exaspérés. Au moment où elle allait passer le seuil de la boutique, la petite vieille l'interrompit de sa voix chevrotante sur le ton de la confidence :

- De vous à moi : plutôt joli garçon…mais ne dites pas que je vous l'ai dit…

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Hermione lui retourna un sourire amusé. Elle avait décidément les briques baveuses les plus savoureuses du coin. Il faudrait qu'elle revienne. En la remerciant du bout des lèvres, la jeune fille prit congé d'un ton chaleureux.  
Dehors, il faisait presque plus chaud que lorsqu'elle était rentré à _la Berlue hurleuse_ quelques minutes auparavant. Elle retourna jusqu'à la fontaine du Chat qui pêche et acheva sa friandise en se chauffant au soleil. Mais rapidement, l'envie furieuse d'ouvrir la deuxième lettre l'empêcha de profiter de la clémence météorologique et elle essuya ses mains dans un mouchoir baigné d'eau avant de sortir le plis écarlate de son sac.

_Allez, avoue…Ce sont les meilleures du quartier, pas vrai ? N'en veut pas à Mme Elipse de sa discrétion. Disons juste que je l'ai payé suffisamment « cher » pour qu'elle renonce à répondre à tes questions. Et laisse moi encore croire que tu es suffisamment intelligente pour te moquer éperdument de savoir si je suis le canon torride qu'espère Ginny Weasley. _

_En effet : Oui, je suis un type du genre conspirateur, capable de payer une vieille dame pour m'assurer de son silence et suffisamment roublard pour connaître la teneur des discussions qu'échangent des gryffondors entre midi et deux._

_De toute façon, si tu lis ça, c'est que j'ai au moins raison sur le point suivant : ta curiosité l'emporte largement sur ton appréhension et sur ta timidité chronique. Je suppose qu'arrivée à ce stade de ta lecture, tu dois hésiter entre rougir et me détester… Epargne nous l'un et l'autre. Encore que je te trouve absolument craquante quand tu rougis. Bref, passons…Je m'en voudrais de passer pour plus mièvre que je ne suis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça aujourd'hui. Peut-être parce que c'était ton anniversaire hier. Peut-être parce que j'ai décidé que c'était le bon moment pour te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis quelques mois. Non pas que ça me rende dingue, je n'en suis pas là. Mais je n'ai pas tellement envie de gâcher un an de plus. _

_Allez, il y a trop de touristes ici. _

_Si je ne t'ai pas absolument rebuté, rendez vous devant chez Forarôme. Coupe par les faubourgs d'Alambiques et traverse les villas mortes. Quant tu seras arrivée, à ta droite, en direction des Portiques, tu trouveras un vendeur ambulants de breloques elfiques. Vigilance constante , ce type à du sang de Vélane. Je m'en voudrais que tu achoppes si près du but. _

_A tout à l'heure, Mia._

Elle poussa un soupire exaspéré. Le glacier était à l'autre bout de Pré-au-Lard. Hors de propos de transplaner. Elle allait au bas mot en avoir pour une demie-heure de marche forcée en suivant l'itinéraire indiqué sur la lettre. Ce type était bien présomptueux de croire qu'elle allait docilement répondre à sa requête sans même savoir à qui elle avait à faire. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. 14h45. De fait : elle n'avait cependant _rien_ de mieux à faire. Rien à part un programme draconien de révisions à honorer pour briller sans surprise à ses Aspics dans quelques mois.

Hermione se passa un peu d'eau dans la nuque et rangea la lettre dans son sac. Elle avait une furieuse envie d'aller retrouver Ginny pour demander à son amie de l'accompagner…Pour tempêter aussi contre l'imbécillité et la prétention de ce mec qu'elle détestait avant même de le connaître. Soudain, un doute terrible l'assaillit. Et s'il s'agissait tout simplement d'une blague stupide d'une de ses camarades ? Elle eut alors la vision foutrement dégrisante d'une Lavande hilare en train de semer ces lettres dans tout le quartier.

Depuis peu, les étudiants avaient appris que les septièmes années auraient le droit suprême d'organiser dans une frivolité absolue un de ces bal du Printemps de tradition typiquement outre-atlantique. Tout Poudlard frôlait donc des sommets d'hystérie et la gente féminine s'était plongée avec frénésie dans le problème épineux de l'acquisition d'un cavalier en accord parfait avec la couleur de la futur robe de bal. Les suppositions allaient bon train et on chuchotait dans la salle commune des rouges et or les prénoms des cavaliers potentiels de la jeune préfète en chef. On _chuchotait_…Ricaner aurait sans doute été plus juste. Mais Hermione s'en préoccupait peu. Elle devait pour sa part démêler les préparatifs du susdit bal avec son homologue ainsi qu'avec les préfets nouvellement nommés. La cohabitation avec le jeune Malfoy restait un problème autrement plus prenant que celui de l'identité du futur suicidé qui l'accompagnerait.

Mais non. Padma, Pavarti et Lavande n'étaient pas garces au point de lui monter un bateau pareil.

_Quoi_ _que_…

Coupant court à ses suppositions hasardeuses, la jeune femme se leva en poussant un soupire déterminé. Non. Il ne serait pas dit qu'une Gryffondor renoncerait si près du but à mettre une dérouillée à un freluquet passé de mode. Elle parcourut rapidement le plis. Elle connaissait beaucoup de chemin pour se rendre jusqu'à l'échoppe de _Forarôme_…mais celui-ci ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Couper par les faubourgs d'Alambique. A l'heure qu'il était, ce serait noir de monde. Elle grogna et se dirigea néanmoins vers l'Agora en traînant les pieds…maudites ballerines qui lui meurtrissaient les talons…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**15h06**.

Après vingt minutes de marche soutenue, la préfète aperçut enfin l'autre extrémité des arches des villas mortes. Le glacier se trouvait donc à quelques pas de là. A l'ombre d'un arbre informe mais touffu, elle sortit de son sac une bouteille d'eau et en avala de longues lampées avant d'en faire couler quelques gouttes dans le creux de sa main qui finirent dans sa nuque brûlante. Le soleil cognait de plus en plus fort. Hermione gronda de plus belle en ôtant sa veste. Son caraco lui collait à la peau et son jean avait quelque chose d'une robe de bure qui lui pesait méchamment sur les hanches…

D'une démarche rendue raide par des chaussures assassines, la jeune femme déboucha alors dans l'allée piétonne la plus courue de Pré-au-Lard. Cependant, elle s'arrêta un instant en cherchant à se rappeler de quel côté se trouvait la boutique salvatrice… Alors qu'elle se sentait prête à faire demi-tour, elle croisa quelques gamins brandissant des cornets de glaces aux couleurs criardes et opta pour la direction indiquée… Les pavés inégaux accrochaient les semelles fragiles de ses ballerines en la faisant pester… Ô combien la pensée de faire passer toute envie de jouer à l'animal qui lui imposait cette torture était douce à son esprit…

Elle vit enfin apparaître la façade amicale de _Forarôme…_ Un soupire de soulagement lui échappa bruyamment des lèvres…Quelques personnes se retournèrent alors sur leur passage pour jeter un coup d'œil furtif à cette jeune femme à la pupille noire dont la haine incongrue semblait toute entière dirigée vers un innocent marchand de glaces… Une allergie au nougat glacé ? Un différend mal réglé avec une pêche melba ? Allons bon…

Elle se planta devant la terrasse du commerçant et ressortit la lettre. Il était inscrit : _à droite, en direction des Portiques…_ Ben voyons… A droite en se trouvant face à la devanture ou en étant dos à la devanture ? Les Portiques ? Quels portiques ? Ceux de l'Agora ? En poussant un feulement échaudé, la jeune femme chercha en plissant les yeux un étalage aux allures d'échoppe elfique… La rue était noire de monde… Elle pesta. Rien. Aucune paire d'oreille anormalement proéminente.

Hermione ne voulait pas croire que ce mec ait pu la faire courir jusque là pour l'abandonner en plein Pré-au-Lard avec une indication bidon. Elle se prit le visage à deux mains. Que devait-elle faire pour obtenir le sésame de la dernière étape ? Etait-elle censée monter sur une table pour entonner la _Ballade de la sorcière éthérée _qui faisait des ravages à l'époques où elle ne portait encore que des jupettes roses assorties à ses couches ? Devait-elle se mettre à hurler son prénom jusqu'à ce qu'on lui enfonce une maudite enveloppe rouge aux armoiries du chevalier-bouton-de-rose dans la gorge pour la faire taire ? Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

_Bien. Ma fille, réfléchissons…Il y a forcément un truc…_

Elle reconsidéra la lettre. Les _Portique_…Ceux de l'Agora ressemblaient davantage à un péristyle qu'à un portique, elle devait en convenir… Mais alors, quoi ? Soudain, elle eut un éclair de génie….Il y avait bien les arches du Prytanée. Pour un inculte, elles pouvaient aisément passer pour des portiques, si tant est qu'on veuille bien considérer qu'elle se trouvait à l'exact opposé du quartier touristique – ce qui, comble du bonheur, nous amenait approximativement vers les bas quartiers, à droite, d'une certaine manière, de la boutique du glacier… Hermione poignarda d'un œil noir la silhouette incertaine du complexe administratif qui oscillait au loin. Bon gré, mal gré, elle se dirigea d'un pas rendu traînant par la torpeur et l'agacement, en direction des vieux quartiers.

Après quelques minutes, les vendeurs à la sauvette se multiplièrent de manière fort notable.

Alors que la jeune femme pestait contre son mystérieux correspondant et contre son humour sincèrement douteux, un homme qui arborait un collier tout mêlé de tresses de chanvre et de breloques ésotérique la héla d'une façon pour le moins cavalière. Avec force gestes hagards et sentences échevelées, il tenta de lui faire acheter une salamandre phtisique à l'allure assez peu avenante : il appliquait à l'animal de petits baisers en scandant des _Fortuna _d'une voix de stentor à l'adresse de qui voulait bien l'entendre. Hermione lui retourna un regard torve en sentant son cœur s'emballer. Elle lui bafouilla d'une voix incertaine un argumentaire relativement inventif au vue des circonstances, avant de se dérober dans une rue adjacente avec plus d'empressement que prévu.

Elle tomba bientôt, plus par hasard que du fait de sa volonté propre, sur l'étalage mentionné dans le dernier plis. Un soupire brutal se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres tandis que son ressentiment s'évaporait dans le sourire évanescent de la créature accotée à la devanture clinquante. Une petite voix lui murmurait de ne pas répondre de façon aussi stupidement béate à cette invite éthérée, mais déjà ses lèvres s'étirait en une requête sans équivoque.

- Bonjour, jolie dame…claironna le jeune homme d'une voix que la préfète trouva ridiculement flûtée.

Elle se plut, pour dissiper le malaise à lui trouver une ressemblance agaçante avec Fleur Delacour, la douce et mièvre petite française. Un soupçon d'objectivité lui eut bien plutôt fait remarquer à quel point le charme singulier de l'homme qui lui faisait face semblait tenir à ses yeux clairs et à sa silhouette frêle : stigmates de ses origines elfiques, mais qu'importe. Elle coupa court.

- Excusez moi, pour allez droit au but, je cherche…

Elle se tut un instant pour réfléchir. Un garçon ? Une rose ? Une lettre ? Elle soupira à nouveau. Son regard achoppa sur la tunique miroitante du jeune vendeur et sur les breloques moirées qui pendaient à ses épaules comme autant de grelots scintillants. Il accrocha son regard. Doré. Chaud…Aguicheur ? Un sourire encore.

- …un sale Serpentard qui mérite la potence…acheva-t-elle entre ses dents en se pinçant le nez en une mimique excédée.

- Hmm…je vois éventuellement ce que vous voulez dire.

Elle estima, pour le coup, qu'il avait une chance inespérée. Elle même ne voyait rien. Rien de raisonnable du moins. Et lorsque l'homme extirpa de sa besace une énième fleur avec un regard conspirateur, elle s'affaissa de plusieurs centimètres dans le caniveau.

- De vous à moi, belle ensorceleuse : il n'en vaut pas la peine…

Et son regard avait soudain quelque chose d'enjôleur tandis qu'il promenait la rose chiffonnée devant sa figure déconfite. A présent qu'il s'approchait, Hermione lui trouvait l'odeur tiède des coquelicots. Plaisante et entêtante. Hypnotique… ?

- Une lettre ? Un hiboux ? Autre chose… risqua-t-elle du bout des lèvres en détournant à demi le visage devant les avances purement « commercial » de l'homme.

Il fit la moue en considérant sa dérobade dépourvue de finesse.

- Lettre, certes oui. Mais la missive en découragerait plus d'une.  
La demoiselle est sûre de son affaire ?

- La _demoiselle_ est fatiguée.

Il esquissa un brin de révérence, conquis, et fit glisser l'enveloppe écarlate de sa tunique. Regard noir. Elle lui arracha presque l'enveloppe des mains.

- Trop blond pour vous, la belle. Ce sera mon dernier mot…murmura-t-il contre sa paume, en y déposant le pieux baiser de la capitulation.

Mais déjà, Hermione s'éclipsait vers le tombeau administratif du Prytanée, trop heureuse d'avoir récupérée sa pitance sans y perdre plus de plumes.

_Je sais : tu enrages. Et je sais : ce type est lourd. Mais c'était lui ou la salamandre anémiée avec sa ribambelle de Fortuna. Bref, laissons les Pénates et le Panthéon. _

_Tu as survécu à l'attaque épidermique de sa majesté des escrocs ? Parfait. Je te veux dans dix minutes sur l'esplanade du prytanée. _

A mesure que les pièces s'emboîtaient : la gryffondor voyait rouge. Cette avalanche de fleurs capiteuses. Les indices à tiroirs. La traversée de Pré-au-Lard. Pour en arriver – cerise sur le gâteau, à ce semblant d'ultimatum. Elle était allergique. C'était indéniable. Les roses lui donnaient foutrement de l'urticaire, l'hypothétique blondeur de son mystérieux correspondant, la nausée. Serpentard ou pas, elle rêvait d'une douche, _hic et nunc_, et de la tête de monsieur-myosotis-et-clair-de-lune sur un plateau d'argent.

La jeune femme s'affala sur un muret : la sueur dévalait ses épaules et son dos en une caresse irritante. Excédée, elle passa ses nerfs sur la malheureuse couronne de pétales rouge et sa rose s'atomisa en une pluie écarlate qui se déchira autour de ses chevilles. Hermione trouvait une satisfaction morbide à ce petit jeu de massacre. Les deux autres connurent le même sort. Exit la rose couronnée : restaient les épines…

Elle jaugea la distance qui la séparait du prytanée. Petit sifflement de dépit. Bien trop vaste : c'était épouvantable. Quant à son courage, il se rétrécissait comme peau de chagrin. Elle avala une lampée d'eau désormais tiède et douçâtre pour tromper son ennui. _Il fallait se lever_. Elle grogna. Le bitume était chaud sous ses fesses, l'air sentait la poussière moite. _Il fallait _vraiment _se lever. _Elle piétina les roses moribondes.

- Ok, ok…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**15h41**

Un grand découragement envahit cette jeune femme déterminée. Et sa vision d'horreur s'étirait en une centaine de marches d'allure inégale qui lui renvoyait la morsure du soleil en pleine face, comme autant de sourires goguenards.

_L'esplanade du Prytanée, hein ?  
__Sombre con. _

La première volée de marches lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle en resta soufflée. Fallait-il qu'elle subisse la malveillance de ce type jusqu'au bout ? Elle étouffa un juron avant d'anéantir ce qui lui restait de rage sur la vingtaine de marches suivantes. L'asphyxie était proche qui lui floutait les yeux en lui déchirant la poitrine. Au bout de cinquante, elle sentit ses jambes se dérober. Cul de jatte, ni plus ni moins. Et la fin de son ascension se déroula dans un brouillard épais. Elle ne dut qu'à sa fierté de gryffondor de ne pas parcourir les derniers mètres sur les genoux. Le sang lui battait foutument les tempes.

Le sommet. Enfin.

Un platane dispensait un peu d'ombre au cœur de ce tombeau de verre, de marbre et de métal : elle s'effondra dans son sillage de façon fort peu élégante. Ce type aille aux corbeaux si ça lui chante, elle noya son épuisement dans le fond de sa bouteille. Son caraco épousait désormais sa poitrine de façon indécente. Toute échevelée qu'elle devait être, la jeune femme estima qu'elle devait offrir un spectacle pitoyable. L'écorce lui mordait la nuque. La sensation était âpre et moussue. Elle grimaça en s'affaissant dans le carré de pelouse, les bras en croix. Prête à s'assoupir…

…et sans doute l'eût-elle fait si des fins fonds de sa torpeur, une voix n'avait pourfendu cette lente agonie.

- Dis moi, Lindbergh : plutôt vanille ou chocolat ?

Coup de fouet. _Quid_ ?  
Elle voulut se redresser. Stupeur : elle heurta de plein fouet celui qui avait profité de son _absence_ pour élire domicile au dessus d'elle. Le contre-coup la jeta presque au tapis. Hoquet étouffé. Juron. L'autre chancela vaguement.

- Whow ! Tout doux !

Un mètre quatre-vingt de nonchalance bien sonnée s'affalèrent à côté d'elle. _Sonnée_ ? Foutrement. Elle s'ébroua avec un rictus de douleur.

- Va mourir…

- Trop aimable. Mais avant : vanille ou chocolat ?

Ce fut la première image distincte qu'elle eut du sieur Casanova : les boules de glace déjà bien baveuses dégoulinant le long de la gaufrette qu'il dardait dans sa direction. Elle loucha sur la vanille. Ricanement. Il lui colla celle au chocolat entre les mains de façon arbitraire. Regard consterné.

- J'ai une info pour toi, Lindbergh : ça ne mord pas, mais ça fond. Communément on appelle ça de la glace. Dans les règles de l'art, c'est fait avec du lait, de la crème et des œufs. Bon, et du chocolat, forcément. Enfin bref, en théorie, ça se _lèche_…

Frisson. Elle jaugea le sourire en demi-teinte du jeune homme. Puis la glace. Et encore son sourire.

- Dis moi, Blaise.

- Hmm…

- Tu as un problème avec le sucre ?

Sourire carnassier. Pour toute réponse, il passa un coup de langue entreprenant sur la glace qui lui dévalait le long des doigts. La couleur rouge de son tee-shirt. Son jean large. Et d'impressionnantes Timberland vertes. Blaise Zabini lui donna brutalement la nausée. Elle eut un hoquet pitoyable. Sueur froide…

- En fait…Je vais me sentir mal, je crois…bafouilla-t-elle en plantant sa glace dans la pelouse et en cherchant à se relever.

Pour le coup, l'autre eut l'air décontenancé. Le bruit malheureux du chocolat s'écrasant dans l'herbe. Les couleurs qui désertaient le visage de la gryffondor.

- Ma parole, Lindbergh : tu vas pas mourir, hein ? risqua-t-il alors qu'il cherchait à l'empêcher de se lever tout en riant. Hola ! Minute, la belle : laisse tes fesses où elles sont !

Elle patina dans la pelouse.

- Ah ! Va mourir, Zabini ! Et lâche moi deux minutes avec Lindbergh !

Juron. Sitôt debout, la jeune femme manqua d'équilibre et se raccrocha à l'arbre. Le Serpentard étira sa nonchalance sans cesser de rire – ce rire l'irritait prodigieusement. Puis, mu par un brutal éclair de génie, il fouilla dans son sac pour en tirer un sésame de circonstance : la _rose_. Hermione se figea, défaite. Elle avait la nausée. Zabini lui effleura la gorge avec un regard de défi.

Provocation ? _Gifle_. La fleur valsa un peu plus loin tandis que le jeune homme riait toujours.

- Tout doux, tout doux …

Feulement :  
- Tu…Ah ! Mais c'est pas croyable un culot pareil ! Je te déteste Zabini : tu es trop stupide ! Et vaniteux ! Toi et tes fleurs stupides…

- Et vaniteuses ?

- Que… ?

- Les fleurs !

- Ah ! Va mourir ! cracha-t-elle alors que l'esplanade toute entière semblait décidée à suivre leur petit démêlé.

- Ça je commence à l'entendre, tigresse. Enfin bref, tu savais que Cléopâtre s'était offerte à César sur un matelas de roses de quarante-cinq centimètres d'épaisseur ? ronronna-t-il avec un sourire toujours plus insidieux.  
Vingt-quatre roses pour la galanterie, disait-il. On a la classe ou on l'a pas, pas vrai ?

Cette nonchalance la glaçait jusqu'à l'os. Elle tituba jusqu'à la fleur, les dents serrées, le rouge aux joues.

- Tu la vois ta fleur, Zabini ? Regarde un peu ce que j'en fais de ta _galanterie_ : je lui tords le cou !

Et en prononçant ces mots, elle arracha à plein main la tête couronnée qui lui fit du suc écarlate jusqu'à l'orée du poignet. Rictus criminel. Néanmoins, lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur les épines, elle poussa un petit hoquet. Il se moqua d'elle.

- Une fille normale aime les roses, Granger ! Mais de toute évidence, tu es tout _sauf_ une fille normale…

Et ses sarcasmes s'étouffèrent dans le cadavre de pétales épineux qu'elle lui jeta à la tête pour le faire taire.

- Va…

- …mourir, je sais !

Elle poussa un rugissement en tapant du pied. Zabini riait à gorge déployée, renversé contre le platane. Ses dents blanches lui fendaient le figure en deux. Elle se figea, électrocutée. _Beau…mais tellement con !_

- Tu es trop con, Blaise.

Il cessa de rire. Réplique glaciale après cette petite explosion : toujours cette histoire de femmes et d'hormones, selon Théo – si tant est que Théodore Nott puisse connaître quelque chose aux problèmes hormonaux de la gente féminine.

- Bien vu, Lindbergh : mais on ne peut pas être brillant à tous les coups…murmura-t-il en lui retournant un clin d'œil lourd de sens.

…_mais foutrement beau._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**17h13**

Le soleil déclinait largement derrière le saule cogneur lorsque la jeune femme regagna le château séculaire. Elle était fourbue. Vidée. Guérie à vie des entourloupes serpentines et sucrées des verts et argents, et plus particulièrement des avances hypothétique de Blaise Zabini. Son être tout entier aspirait à la douche la plus copieuse de sa courte vie. Et c'est d'un pas vif qu'elle parcourut les couloirs en direction de ses appartements de préfète. Les escaliers lui furent un ultime supplice qu'elle affronta la tête basse. La morgue des Gryffondors était en berne : elle étouffa un juron.

Alors qu'elle abordait les derniers mètres qui la séparaient encore de la porte salvatrice, elle perçut dans son sillage un bruit fort peu délicat qui devait immanquablement sonner le glas de sa tranquillité méritée.

- Mione ! Atta…

Hermione fit volte face pour cueillir en plein vol une tornade rousse. Regard impassible.

- Gin', ne dit pas un mot de plus.

- Je…

- Pas un mot ! asséna-t-elle en pointant un index intransigeant sous son nez.

L'autre acquiesça, sensiblement déconcertée. Et la jeune femme décomposée acheva de se replier vers ses appartements. Ce fut peut-être le regard las. Ou éventuellement le sac qui lui pendait presque aux pieds, mais Ginny prit implicitement connaissances de l'état pitoyable de son amie et se contenta de « ne pas prononcer un mot de plus ».

La porte claqua.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Son sac s'affaissa dans un coin avec un bruit mat. Ses chaussures volèrent un peu plus loin. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il faisait bon. Frais. La jeune femme se permit un soupir comblé. Elle abandonna sa veste à la patère et bifurqua vers sa chambre. Avec une grimace, elle se baissa pour masser ses talons meurtris par le cuir. Ses cheveux lui dévalaient les épaules : aussi effondrés qu'elle.

Et c'est alors qu'elle la vit : la rose sur la table.  
La vingt-quatrième.

- Dis moi, Mia : toujours trop blond pour toi, le serpentard ?

Et la voix était délicieusement traînante.  
Elle fit volte face. Vaincue. Et d'ores et déjà acquise à sa cause…

Silence.

- Tu savais que Cléopâtre s'était offerte à César sur un matelas de roses de quarante-cinq centimètres d'épaisseur…bredouilla-t-elle finalement, en se tordant les doigts à mesure que les orbes grises de son interlocuteur sondait son extrême lassitude.

Il pouffa, beau joueur, et soudain beaucoup plus grave :  
- Tu sais que je déteste le myosotis et les clairs de lunes ?

- Oh. Et moi je déteste les roses. Allergie. J'y peux rien, c'est épidermique.

Et elle tordit le cou à la vingt-quatrième rose avec un sourire vaguement désolé. Ils se jaugèrent en silence. Amusés.

- Hmm, et Blaise, reprit-elle avec une mimique consternée : je crois qu'il est diabétique !

Cette fois, le blond rit franchement et il capitula en écrasant la dernière fleur sous son talon.  
- A sa décharge, je crois qu'il a simplement un petit problème avec le sucre.

- Un gros problème !

Sourire.

- Les serpentards n'ont pas de « gros » problèmes. Jamais.

Un silence. Encore. Et le blond sortit une enveloppe d'un revers de sa cape. Elle joua un instant dans la flaque de lumière moirée qui tombait de la fenêtre puis atterrit sur la table qui les séparait.

- Tu savais que j'allais te demander de m'accompagner au bal ?

Douchée.

- Moi aussi je déteste les clairs de lune, Malfoy : c'est oui.

* * *

« On ne peut pas être brillant à tous les coups » Bon et bien j'espère néanmoins que vous n'aurez pas succombé avant la fin. Je vous rappelle pour me dédouaner que l'histoire est en grande partie vraie, quoi que réécrite à la sauce HP (évidemment)

**PouPouX** : Joyeux anniversaire en retard, ma caille ! En espérant que ce truc aura trouvé quelques grâces à tes yeux.

**Azalan** : Merci-merci-merci-merci-merci-merci de ton soutien ! Lol.

Pour les autres : Merci d'avoir été jusque là. Si l'envie vous en prend : un ch'tit commentaire serait le bienvenu pour prix de mon supplice en quatre couleurs sur cet OS meurtrier ! **Review ??**

A bientôt pour Paix Blanche ( en cours de rédaction simultanée des chapitres 5 et 6 : d'où le retard !!)

Bise à tous

Jo


End file.
